


Pink Pup

by SageofSpice



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Ownership, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Slash, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageofSpice/pseuds/SageofSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Walt agree to experiment with a little Puppy Play.<br/>Ostensibly set in Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Pup

When Jesse Pinkman returned from his long, hot, restless walk around the neighborhood, he stared hard at his own front door as if he had never seen it before in his life. Mr. White had insisted on being given at least half an hour to prepare before Jesse returned. Who knows how much he had set up or cleared away for this game they had agreed to play. The best Jesse could figure, it would probably still look mostly the same, but it would definitely feel different... like it wasn't really his own place anymore. Like it belonged to Mr. White now. 

Jesse rubbed his sweaty palms dry on his baggy hoodie, the clinking of his house keys conspicuously absent. If Mr. White wasn't ready to let him in yet – He wasn't getting in. Jesse took a deep, steadying breath and knocked. 

After a rough minute of fidgeting impatiently on the front porch, Jesse knocked again, cursing under his breath. Another few seconds passed and then the door opened a crack. Mr. White's glasses reflected a flash of sunlight through the gap as he peeked out. Jesse blinked rapidly then squinted and tried to meet his eyes. “Yo, Mr. White... Um, is everything ready?” Jesse asked. Without a word, Mr. White opened the door and allowed Jesse inside. 

The apartment was quiet and lit warmly with afternoon sunlight. Jesse quickly swept his gaze across the living room. One of his folding chairs and a dark green collar were sitting in the center of the bare floor. All of his junk had been set aside against the walls. In its place, several colorful toys were strewn around. Jesse licked his dry lips as he took in the rest of his surroundings with hungry eyes. Up on the bar was a kitchen timer and a white nylon leash. A duffel bag lay in the shadowy hallway that led to his bedroom. 

Jesse was sure that the hammering of his heart was audible as Mr. White fastidiously shut and locked the door behind him. Mr. White as he walked back around Jesse, examining him curiously. Jesse took a deep breath and sighed slowly to try to calm himself.

“Now, Jesse - Are you absolutely sure that you still want to do this?” Mr. White asked earnestly. Jesse could feel him probing for his true feelings with that intent gaze of his. Jesse already began to feel flush with the onset of arousal and he nodded without hesitation. 

“Yeah, Mr. White. Absolutely. Let's do this,” Jesse said, smiling. The corners of his mouth twitched with nervous excitement. Mr. White smiled back. The light in his eyes intensified.

“Alright. Good. Do you remember the safe word?” Mr. White asked. Jesse rolled his eyes and laughed softly. 

“Jesse, I need you to take this seriously. It's very important,” Mr. White reminded him, unconsciously slipping into teacher mode. 

“Saying anything would mean that we should stop the game, Mr. White. Dogs don't talk yo,” Jesse complained, gesturing with wide open arms. Mr. White's nose flared and he ground his teeth but otherwise remained motionless.

“Do you want me to play this game with you or not? Tell me the safe word,” Mr. White demanded, his voice a soft growl. Jesse scowled, averting his eyes and shifting his footing slightly. The idea that they were about to do all of this completely backwards ran through his mind. Maybe Mr. White was actually the one who needed to wear the collar for a while. Jesse bit down on his lower lip and his eyes flickered back down toward the floor, catching the bright glint of the metal name tag that was already attached to the collar. He felt warm goosebumps spread across his skin. That was his. Mr. White got that just for him. He looked back up, his excitement and confidence renewed.

“Ok – Ok, whatever... It's 'blowfish',” Jesse sighed, rubbing one hand down his face and grinning sheepishly at the reference to a dorky and intimate pep talk that Mr. White had given him in this very room not too long ago. After Mr. White had visibly relaxed, assuaged by Jesse's compliance, Jesse allowed his longing eyes to wander across the floor again. All of those toys looked so soft... He absently started chewing on one of his fingernails as he gazed at them.

“Right. Good. Ok, now come over here. I have a few things for you,” Mr. White said, leading Jesse down the hallway where he had left the duffel bag. As they passed by the kitchen, Jesse looked over and saw twin ceramic bowls on the floor, one of which was already full of water. He blushed further and clasped his hands together in front of him, starting to bounce on his heels with barely repressed excitement.

“Here. I want you to put these on after you've gotten undressed,” Mr. White said. Jesse looked down and saw Mr. White crouched down by the duffel bag, holding up a pair of kneepads. Jesse took them from him and then hugged the gear to his chest when Mr. White handed him a pair fingerless boxing gloves as well.

“When you come back out is when we'll start. I'm setting the timer to fifteen minutes -” Mr. White explained, standing back up.

“Fifteen? What? That's like nothing, yo! Come on!” Jesse cried, balking. 

“Jesse - Jesse! Be quiet and listen to me,” Mr. White hushed him. Jesse bit his tongue but his blue eyes were still blazing. 

“I am setting the timer for fifteen minutes of training time,” Mr. White explained deliberately. “After that, you'll have another fifteen minutes of play time and then we're done for today. If it goes well and we decide we want to try it again, then maybe we can go for longer next time. Does that sound agreeable to you?” Mr. White asked sarcastically. Jesse nodded quickly, instantly assuaged. Visions of fetching toys and getting scratched on the back were already starting to cloud his vision. 

“Go on and get ready then, little pup,” Mr. White murmured, giving Jesse a gentle push toward the bathroom. The young man eagerly scampered away, his loose clothes flopping wildly all around him. Mr. White shook his head and smiled to himself as he turned back toward the kitchen.

***

Walt leaned on the counter and solemnly examined the toys he had selected while he waited for Jesse to return. His heart rate immediately escalated when he heard the door to the bathroom open. He turned his head slowly and looked down. There was Jesse's face, shyly peeking up at him from around the corner of the hallway. Walt's breath caught in his throat. He stiffly pushed away from the counter, a look of complete wonder in his eyes. Jesse quickly retreated out of sight, audibly padding backward on the hardwood floor. 

***

Jesse hid in the darkness of the hallway, breathing rapidly, already half-hard. His cheeks were burning. Maybe he wasn't really ready for this after all... It was so stupid...and that look on Mr. White's face – Like he seriously couldn't believe this was actually happening... Jesse nearly wussed out, starting to turn back toward the bathroom, but just then he heard something crinkle and a few sweet sounding, beckoning whistles drifted around the corner. Jesse literally felt his ears perk up. Then Mr. White called for him gently, “Here, pup... Come here...”

Jesse crept forward and peered around the corner again, much more curiously than cautiously this time. Mr. White was crouched down in the far corner of the kitchen, holding out a Funyun ring. Jessie valiantly tried to repress his surprised laugh but Mr. White quirked an eyebrow and grinned knowingly back at him as he twiddled the treat between his fingers and Jesse couldn't help but smile. 

“Come here, boy. Don't be scared,” Mr. White said encouragingly. Jesse took a deep breath and finally emerged from the safety of the shadowy hallway. His movements were awkward and he was incredibly self conscious about his nudity. The way his dick and balls swayed back and forth between his bare thighs as he crawled was super distracting - But he persevered, keeping his eyes locked on the salty ring he was being offered until he was finally close enough to smell it. As he triumphantly sniffed his prize, Mr. White laid a large, warm hand on his back, directly upon his skull tattoo and softy stroked his palm down over his freckled shoulder blade. The feel of Mr. White's hand on his skin and the smell of the Funyun began to make his mouth water.

“Good boy,” Mr. White said, his voice slightly deeper than it had been before. Those two simple words of praise poured hot elation through Jesse's veins and Jesse shivered happily, his excitement intensifying. He felt the snack graze his lips and he instantly crunched down on it, eating the entire thing right out of Mr. White's hand. He even licked his fingers clean. He couldn't stop himself. Mr. White's breathing grew heavier as Jesse lapped the flavor powder off of his fingers. Mr. White soon pulled his hands back, wiping Jesse's spit off on his pants as he stood back up. Jesse suddenly found himself buried in a face full of khakis.

Jesse backed away from Mr. White's crotch but then stopped short when a realization suddenly struck him. With a slight smirk, he quickly re-approached and started sniffing his genitals. He heard Mr. White gasp quietly above him. Encouraged by the sound, Jesse continued to eagerly inhale his scent. The smell wasn't all that different than the Funyun's actually. Jesse breathed in again. Very salty, slightly sour and kind of chemical. Jesse felt himself grow more aroused but he didn't want to end their game so soon by breaking character already, so he took one last deep breath before he finally backed off. Mr. White sighed when Jesse moved away from him. Then he cleared his throat and readjusted himself before setting the timer.

“Ok, pup. Let's see how much you know,” Mr. White said, regaining his composure. A vague sense of deja vu accompanied by dull dread swiftly overtook Jesse. His eyes glazed over defiantly. 

“Sit,” Mr. White ordered experimentally. His tone caused Jesse's hackles to rise... but he kind of liked it. He wanted to hear it again to be sure, so he played dumb. 

“Sit,” Mr. White tried again, more firmly. Jesse felt more goosebumps rise. Oh yeah. He definitely liked it. He started to realize that if he didn't do what Mr. White wanted, Mr. White would eventually have to teach him how to do it. A brief smile flickered across Jesse's face as he anticipated what that would most likely entail. Just as he predicted, Mr. White leaned down, placed one hand on the small of his back and pressed down until Jesse's ass touched the cool kitchen floor. 

“Sit,” Mr. White said quietly, speaking close to Jesse's ear. Acting on instinct, Jesse turned his head and nuzzled Mr. White's beard, then licked his jaw. Mr. White grunted and straighted up, quickly wiping the spit away before it could dry. Jesse braced himself, instinctually expecting a reprimand, but none came. A thrill shot down his spine for getting away with it. 

There was another crinkle of the snack bag and Mr. White held out a large Funyun ring, high up above Jesse's head where he couldn't possibly reach it on all fours. Jesse stared up at it with determination, unconsciously licking his lips. The corner of Mr. White's mouth twitched upward before he spoke.

“I bet you'll be good at this one,” Mr. White muttered, “Beg.” Jesse's heart beat faster. He rose to the challenge, flexing his abdomen and rearing up on his knees as he tucked his gloved hands up close to his sparsely haired chest. 

“Good boy,” Mr. White smirked, bringing the ring down to where Jesse could grab it with his teeth. He let go as soon as Jesse had taken the food this time – suddenly presenting Jesse with a fresh challenge. Jesse went back down to all fours and tried to keep the treat in his mouth as he took bites of it but half of the ring soon fell to the floor. He stared at it sadly for a moment, then looked up at Mr. White, who facially shrugged.

“Hmm. I didn't know dogs had a five second rule,” Mr. White teased, nonchalantly scratching the underside of his beard as he looked askance at him. Jesse knotted his brows but when he looked back down he noticed that the floor actually looked a hell of lot cleaner than he remembered. Jesse sighed and smiled a little as he bent down to eat the rest of his snack off of the floor. Mr. White, as usual, thinks of everything. 

As soon as Jesse had the last bite in his mouth, Mr. White once again told him to sit and, once again, Jesse decided that it would be more fun to play dumb. Mr. White put his hand on Jesse's rump to guide his butt to the floor and then ordered him to lie down. Jesse willfully ignored that too until he had Mr. White's other hand pressing down on his upper back. Pleased, Jesse eventually bent his elbows and complied. The floor was cold on his underside and he whined uncomfortably, instantly trying to get back up, but Mr. White wouldn't let him. He held him down firmly.

“Shh, shh, shh. It's ok. Now, roll over,” Mr. White instructed, crouching by Jesse's side. Jesse squirmed and whimpered again. It was hard to move. Tsking, Mr. White cupped his palm around Jesse's ribs and gave his scrawny body a tug to help him get started. With the added momentum, Jesse quickly rolled over onto his back, so relieved by the chance to remove his sensitive parts from the chill of the floor tiles that he was completely unaware of how exposed he now was in this submissive position. 

“That's my good boy,” Mr. White praised, smiling down at him. Jesse smiled back blissfully, basking in the kind attention. Then Mr. White's placed his warm hand on Jesse's cold belly and Jesse made a noise in his throat that was halfway between a whimper and a moan. Mr. White started to rub Jesse's stomach in slow circles, his amused eyes completely focused on Jesse's half-lidded ones. Jesse's pupils dilated as Mr. White's palm continued to stroke around his soft, quivering skin.

“You're a pretty pup,” Mr. White murmured, still petting him gently, warming him up with the heat of his hand. It wasn't much longer before Jesse was panting lightly. His dick was stiff and pulsing, oozing precum onto the pale hairs of his treasure trail. It was a struggle resist raising his waist, especially when Mr. White started to deliberately trail his fingertips through those slick, glistening droplets that fell onto his lower abdomen, smearing them across his hip as his hand continued circling. Jesse closed his eyes, groaning quietly in desperation.

With a couple of soft, final pats, Mr. White silently stood back up and calmly walked away. Jesse huffed, taking the chance to calm down and catch his breath. When he had stopped shaking, he managed to roll back over and get back up onto his hands and knees. He was parched from panting. Thankfully the bowl of water wasn't very far away. He sluggishly crawled over to it and blinked at his wobbly reflection. It reminded him that Mr. White hadn't put his collar on yet. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Mr. White standing in the living room, facing away from him. With a sigh, Jesse turned back to the water and carefully lowered his head. It wasn't easy to drink from the bowl without getting water up his nose but he managed to slurp up a few decent sips. His lips smacked crisply around the refreshing liquid as he struggled to keep it in his mouth long enough to swallow. He was just starting to get the hang of it when he heard Mr. White groan. 

With water dripping down his chin, Jesse looked back over his shoulder again. Mr. White had turned around and was now staring at him lustfully. The look was so intense and Jesse quickly had to turn away to catch his breath again.

“Come,” Mr. White said. Jesse could hear the sly smile in the bastard's voice as he spoke. Jesse gulped down what was left of the water in his mouth, then squeezed his eyes shut and bumped his forehead against the cabinet in front of him, gasping A long strand of precum dripped down onto the floor. He flexed his fingers inside of his gloves uselessly. Fuck. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle.

“Come here, boy,” Mr. White called again, whistling. Jesse groaned and bit his lower lip. His muscles were tense and it was hard to move but he slowly made his way over to Mr. White until his forehead pressed against his thigh. Mr. White slid his fingers into Jesse's hair and Jesse nearly melted. 

“There you are...” Mr. White said proudly, scratching gently behind Jesse's ear, right at the spot where a line of tattooed birds in flight seemed to be headed. Jesse hummed, reveling in the sensations and the smells that surrounded him until that was all there was. Just him and Mr. White. A single, piercing 'ding' cut through the air. Jesse's eyes snapped open and he looked around, startled and frantic. Mr. White patted his head.

“It's alright, pup. It's just the timer. Are you ready for some play time? Hmm?” Mr. White asked as he walked over to the counter to reset it. Jesse sat in the middle of the room blushing awkwardly, embarrassed with himself for having forgotten about the timer. Mr. White soon returned with a book and sat down in the chair. Near his feet was the collar. His collar. Jesse's eyes lit up. He looked up back up at Mr. White expectantly but all he did was grin mildly at him and open up his book. 

Disappointed, Jesse looked back down at his collar sadly and then curiously glanced around at the toys. He crawled over to the largest and closest one. As soon as he was near enough to make out what it was, Jesse crinkled his nose and growled at the ragged, deranged looking pink bear. He turned away from it with disgust and made his way around the room. He nudged a soft ball that jingled as it rolled which made whim smile and then he spotted a cool red handkerchief. He quickly loped over to it and picked it up with his mouth. It felt good to bite down on it. He confidently crawled back over to Mr. White and pawed at his leg, still firmly gripping the fabric between his teeth. Mr. White looked down at him and grinned as he pushed up his glasses. 

“Oh - You want to play?” Mr. White asked lightly, closing his book and setting it down in his lap. Jesse smiled around the handkerchief as he lowered his shoulders and lifted his ass up like he'd seen real dogs do. Mr. White chuckled and reached down to take a hold of the other end of the fabric. Jesse pulled back slightly to test his grip and found that it was solid. Mr. White tugged it back toward himself and Jesse resisted, shaking his head and growling as he tried to loosen it from out of Mr. White's fist. Mr. White wasn't smiling anymore as the game of tug-of-war continued, but his eyes were still sparkling vividly with delight while they played. 

After a few moments, Jesse managed to slip the fabric out of Mr. White's hand and he energetically hopped aside, dropping the handkerchief as he yipped and howled triumphantly. During his celebration, Mr. White snatched up his prize and Jesse immediately latched his mouth back onto it for round two. They struggled with each other again until Jesse's teeth began to hurt. He let go and moved forward to rest his head on Mr. White's knee while he recovered. Mr. White dropped the handkerchief and loosely laid his hand down on Jesse's nearest shoulder. 

With his head so close to Mr. White's lap, he once again breathed in the heavy scent of Mr. White's arousal and was once again tempted to end the game early. He licked his lips and sighed. Mr. White hummed contentedly and started rubbing Jesse's neck, scratching around the short hairs at the base of his skull. Jesse was reminded once again of his collar. He frowned, thinking hard for a few minutes before he made his next move. 

Jesse withdrew his head from under Mr. White's hand and crawled around his feet to where the collar lay. Mr. White watched him pick it up with his mouth and bring it to him purposefully. Mr. White reached out and took it from Jesse, then held it at Jesse's eye level so that he could easily see the penny colored tag that read “Copper.” Jesse dropped his head, rolling his eyes and snorting as soon as he'd read it. In spite of everything else he was, Mr. White was always such a massive nerd. 

“Are you sure?” Mr. White asked quietly. Smiling, Jesse looked back up and tapped his nose against the tag, making it swing. 

“Alright then. You'll be my pup,” Mr. White said, clicking the collar open. Jesse's heart thumped up into his throat as he looked eagerly up at Mr. White while he carefully encircled Jesse's neck with the hunter green leather strap. The metal tag came to a rest alongside the Chinese dragon on his chest that pulsed rapidly. It was initially cold on his skin but his body heat quickly warmed it up. His nipples were firm and aching as he felt Mr. White's fingers slowly sliding around the sides of his neck. When Mr. White clicked the collar shut, Jesse felt his dick twitch at the sound. Then Mr. White cupped the sides of Jesse's face with both hands and said, “You're mine now. I will take good care of you. I promise,” and Jesse could no longer contain himself. 

“Ahh fuck! Fuck it, Mr. White! Fuckin' blowfish, yo!” Jesse cried as he launched himself forward. He licked Mr. White's lips until they parted so he could start kissing him sloppily, tightly clutching his shirt to keep himself from falling back down to the floor. Mr. White quickly locked his hands back onto either side of Jesse's head and took control of the kiss, dominating Jesse's mouth until the young man was shuddering. Jesse's muffled, trembling moans fueled Mr. White's desire to hear even more of them. He released Jesse's lips and began to bite along his stubble studded jawline all the way around to his ear. 

“I mean that, Jesse. I've got you. You're mine,” Mr. White growled possessively into his ear. Jesse moaned loudly in the affirmative and started humping Mr. White's leg, frantic for release. Mr. White gasped and sat back so he could watch, mouth agape, as Jesse rutted against him. He abruptly shoved the book off of his lap and unbuckled his belt with shaking hands. Jesse looked down and saw the huge tent in his pants. Licking his lips, Jesse reached for his zipper. 

“Oh god – Jesse... !” Mr. White gasped as Jesse instantly went down on him with no hands, hungrily guiding the shaft into his mouth using only his tongue. Mr. White put one hand on the back of Jesse's head just to feel it shifting as Jesse savored his shaft. The taste of Mr. White and the deep rumbling of his pleasured groans quickly brought Jesse to the edge but it wasn't until Mr. White adoringly ran his fingers through his hair and said, “Good boy, Jesse... You are such a good boy...” that Jesse came. He whimpered, his keening muffled by his full mouth. He held on tight to Mr. White's waist as his orgasm crashed through him. His hips pumped hard while his release squirted up into the tight space between his bare belly and Mr. White's clothed calf.

While Jesse took a moment to catch his ragged breath, Mr. White spread his legs apart and coaxed Jesse closer until he was kneeling between them. Jesse watched as Mr. White teased him by toying with his large, juicy cock right in front of his eyes. Aftershocks of his orgasm were still ebbing through him and his face was completely flushed. He felt lightheaded as he watched Mr. White's fingers lovingly working over his own hard dick. He looked up at Mr. White with his hazy blue eyes.

“You want more?” Mr. White asked languidly, now rubbing the moist head along the edges of Jesse's swollen, soaking lips. The weight of Mr. White's hand on the back of Jesse's head grew heavier as did his breathing when Jesse spoke, his voice laden with lust.

“Fuck yeah, Mr. White... Get it in me...” Jesse moaned. He lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the tip, then Mr. White forcefully pressed Jesse's head down until his dick hit the back of Jesse's throat. Jesse choked. Everything spun. Worried that he might pass out, Jesse breathed in as deeply as he could through his nose and focused on relaxing his throat as he lifted his head and Mr. White withdrew. It sank much deeper into Jesse this time and Mr. White groaned aloud. His other hand joined the first on the back of Jesse's head. 

“Jesse – Jesse!” Mr. White hissed and growled as he pressed up further and further into Jesse's throat with each thrust. Jesse huffed and moaned, sucking hard on every withdraw – making Mr. White work for it. He soon felt Mr. White delicately tracing around around the edges of his collar with one hand and then suddenly he grabbed Jesse's shoulder hard enough to bruise and Jesse knew he was close. Mr. White thrust a few final times, swift and shallow, stroking his frenulum along Jesse's tongue and then he was cumming, shuddering and breathlessly crying Jesse's name as the boy devotedly sucked him dry. 

They both rested, still clinging to each other as Mr. White panted, gradually cooling down from his orgasmic high. Jesse recovered first, his hot sweat quickly cooling off his bare skin. He sat back on his heels and surveyed the damage.

“Shit. Yo, sorry about your pants, Mr. White...” Jesse lamented, gingerly touching his own sticky tummy while he looked at the large dark stain on Mr. White's slacks. “Uh?” Mr. White asked in a daze, fixing his glasses and leaning over to peer down at his leg. He slumped back in the chair after he'd had a look and waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it.”

Jesse looked around the room and then back up at Mr. White. “That was pretty crazy, huh?” Jesse asked, laughing a little bit breathlessly. Velcro ripped as Jesse started to take off his gloves. Mr. White chuckled lazily, “Yep, that was...” He sighed, staring off into space for a second, and Jesse was briefly treated to a dewy eyed look that was strange but beautiful to see. 

“It was good,” Mr. White decided, blinking the stars back out of his eyes. He carefully tucked himself back into his pants. “Yeah. It was really good,” Jesse agreed, suddenly remembering how to breathe again and moving on to his knee pads. He was coasting through an afterglow that soothed him like he had never known. 

“Yo – So, uhm... Maybe we can do this again sometime?” Jesse asked when he had finished taking off his gear. Mr. White looked down at him, considering for a moment. Then he nodded, the barest hint of a smile apparent on his tired face.

“Yeah? Awesome. Cool. Uh. Ok - I'm gonna go clean up,” Jesse said, squirming excitedly and grinning ear to ear. The tag on his collar jingled as he jumped up to his feet and the cheerful sound made him feel so warm inside. He could almost feel Mr. White's careful fingers still covetously caressing the collar around his neck as he turned to head for the bathroom. 

“Ok, Jesse. I'll see you soon,” Mr. White said with a yawn, gazing contentedly at Jesse's naked ass as he left before getting up to go to the bedroom for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm working on drawing a couple of illustrations for this. Stay tuned for links.)
> 
> I'm open to suggestions for concepts to incorporate into a sequel if anyone is interested in one. :]


End file.
